Nightmare
by Lynx Akita
Summary: Where am I? It's weird. Am I...forgetting somet...Summer, I remember that. Inventions, optimism, young love…best day ever… "I know what we're going to do today!" Was that all...just a dream? Am I Phineas Flynn? Or am I...somebody else? violence, horror
1. Waking Up

**It's been awhile since I wrote a horror story. Let's see how this goes. **

_Where…am I? _

_It's weird… _

_Am I… _

_Forgetting som…? _

_Summer…I remember that. _

_Inventions, optimism, young love…best day ever… _

"_I know what we're going to do today!" _

_Was that all…_

_Just a dream? _

_I feel like…I just woke up_

_From a wonderful dream. _

_Now…_

_**Where am I? **_

_**Am I Phineas Flynn? **_

_**Or…am I…**_

_**Somebody else? **_

"_Hey, Ferb, am I the only one disappointed that summer vacation is over?" Phineas asked Ferb. Ferb shrugged. _

"_A lot of kids are," Ferb said. _

"_Yeah," Phineas said. Phineas turned off the light, then slipped into bed. His head was lying down on his pillow. Phineas sighed. _

_When Phineas woke up, he heard the sound of music. We don't have a piano, Phineas thought. He crawled out of bed. Phineas slowly opened the door._

"_Come," a voice said. Phineas stopped. _

"_Candace? Mom?" Phineas asked. _

"_Come," the voice said. Then the music continued. Phineas walked down the stairs to see the house ransacked and destroyed. In the middle of the living room was a lady playing the piano. _

"_What happened to my house?" Phineas asked. _

"_It's always been like this," the woman said. The woman stood up. Suddenly, Phineas felt a deep fear come within him. _

"_FERB!" he shouted. No response. _

"_Sleep," the woman said. "When you awaken, all will be as it always has been…" Phineas felt his knees buckle, and he fell to the floor. _

…

I woke up. Where am I? Who am I? I remember a name. _Phineas Flynn. _I frowned. I leaned up, and I found myself lying on a stretcher with filthy sheets and blankets. I was dressed in a black shirt, black pants, and my skin was pale. I turned my arms. There were cuts all over my wrists. My frown deepened.

I jumped off the stretcher, and yawned. I didn't feel all that sleepy to be honest with you. It felt I had just woken up from a long nap. I looked around, I was in some sort of room with a bunch of triforces on the walls. Paintings of triangles hung on the wall, were on the ground, and the desks. Speaking of which…I felt my face, it was round, normal…not triangular…like it…was.

Memories appeared in my mind. Phineas, Ferb, the rollercoaster, _Isabella…_

I fell backwards on my butt. How could I forget about Ferb? About Isabella? But…where am I? And…why does it feel like I just woke up from a dream? A really long dream…

I got up from the floor, and opened the door. Who was that woman…who told me to go to sleep? And, why…did I go to sleep? How long was I asleep?

"You!" a harsh whisper said. I jumped startled. A tall, skinny boy with hair so black it looked dark green stared at me. I looked at him curiously.

"Me?" I mumbled.

"Go!" the boy said. This made me stand absolutely still. The boy ran up to me. He covered my mouth. "C'mon," he said. He grabbed my wrist, and we ran into a different room. He slowly shut the door, and locked it.

"What're you doing standing outside in the hallway out in the open?" the boy whispered harshly.

"What's so wrong about it?" I whispered back.

"It's dangerous," the boy said.

"How so?" I asked. The boy turned me around.

"Move the curtains slightly. You'll see," the boy said. I slowly moved the curtains just a bit, and peeked out the window. A huge white fog of nothingness was in the way. Shadows moved outside. They moved up, down, and around.

"What are they?" I asked the boy.

"I don't know. Dead people that walk, I guess."

"DEAD PEOPLE?" I shouted. The boy slapped me.

"Shut up! They have VERY good hearing!" the boy whispered.

"How do you know?" I asked. The boy walked over to a bed that had jagged blankets on the them. He threw the blankets on the bed. On the bed was a headless dead body.

"I woke up to this dead person attacking me," the boy said. I frowned.

"He was in…where ever we are?" I asked. The boy nodded.

"We've got to get prepared before we go outside. Besides, I don't even know who you are. How can I trust you?" the boy asked. I thought about it.

"Well, from what I remember, my name is Phineas Flynn…but, then again…I don't think it is." I said.

"Same with me. My name's Ferb Fletcher, but, like you, I don't think it is. It's like I dreamt my entire summer vacation…" Ferb said. "I guess, to make it less confusing, you can call me Fletcher."

"What do you think you can call me?" I asked.

"Flynn, I guess." Fletcher said.

"Fletcher," I said. "…Are you my brother? Like, right now…or was that…" Fletcher shrugged.

"A dream? I dunno. It feels like it, doesn't it? Let's just say we're acquaintances right now," Fletcher said.

"Okay," I mumbled.

SMASH! BANG!

Fletcher and I turned around in fright. The door was pounding.

"I-I-I'm not ready!" I shouted. Fletcher took out a red tool box. He opened it.

"Use this," he said. He threw a wrench at me, and I caught it. He took out a left-handed something-or-other.

The door fell to the ground. I frowned.

"Ready?" Fletcher said. "On the count of three…one two…THREE!"


	2. Dream or Reality?

The door swung open. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Wait a minute, you?" Fletcher said. I opened my eyes to see the woman who put me to sleep.

"Who're you?" I asked. The woman smiled.

"My name is none of your business. You may know me as Nessa," the woman said. She had dark black hair, she was tall, and she was wearing a lab coat.

"You put me to sleep," I said. Nessa smiled.

"Indeed, I did." Nessa said. "Or, you could say I woke you up."

"Do you know who we are?" Fletcher asked.

"Hm, I may or may not. It depends on who you think you are." Nessa said.

"I'm Fletcher, he's Flynn," Fletcher said.

"Phineas and Ferb…" Nessa said. "You are the two who vividly dreamt Phineas and Ferb. Technically, you are Phineas and Ferb. And technically, you're not."

"So, Phineas and Ferb…don't exist?" I asked.

"Yes," Nessa said. "They are from your imagination. As well as Fletcher's, of course."

"Then who are we really?" Fletcher asked.

"You better find that out for yourself. I don't know. I'm just the one who used the equipment around me to wake you two up," Nessa laughed.

"We can't leave, though…" I said.

"You can, if you want." Nessa said. "But then again, who would be THAT stupid?" Nessa snapped her fingers, and disappeared from view. I looked at Fletcher, then…I felt lightheaded…like, I couldn't…I can't…stand…!

Fletcher's POV

Flynn looked at me, then his eyes rolled back, and he collapsed. I grabbed him before he actually hit the ground.

"Flynn!" I said.

"…Phineas…" Flynn mumbled. I blinked a few times getting a good look at my surroundings. The air was dusty and foggy. Some of the roof had collapsed in the hallway, which made it easier for the undead to come into the house, and kill us. Especially now. I adjusted Flynn in my arms, then stood up. I slowly walked down the hallway. Neither I or Flynn had been downstairs yet. I didn't want to because I figured it was too dangerous. Flynn, well, it had been twenty minutes since I had first spotted him. He could've been downstairs. I'm not so sure.

I paused. Voices…were speaking…

_Le-Le-en! Ad-an! What's that sound? _

A loud eerie crack, then screams followed. I took in a breath. Did something happen to me…or Flynn…before we lost our memories? I finally reached the stairs. They were broken and jagged, but I took steps down them. I even hopped a little. I took in a large yawn. The air actually looked kind of green and gaseous. I turned my head, and to my surprise I saw a large circular sliver orb with round open circles that went across it. The green gas was coming out of orb. Was it poisonous? No, if it was I would be dead right now. I looked around…this house looked exactly like the house I lived in, in my dream…I frowned. I walked over to the couch, the same couch that Phineas and Ferb, me, sat on to contemplate on what they wanted to do any particular day. I placed Flynn on the couch. The door that was there in the dream was knocked down and broken. I looked on the door. It had letters on it, but dust and scratches made it hard to see what it said. It was close to this: M-urk-. I sighed. I walked away from the broken door, and walked into what looked like Flynn-Fletcher kitchen. To my surprise, a window was broken, and on the window was a skeleton the size of an adult. In the skeleton's hand was a brown notebook. I walked up to the skeleton, and began to pry the skeleton's hands away from the notebook. After pulling endlessly, I had the notebook in my hand. Scratched in red on the notebook was the words: "Phineas J. Flynn". I opened the notebook. I read the first paragraph. It said:

"_So, Ferb, what do you want to do today? What about Perry? What does he want to do? Well, he's a platypus, they don't do much. I, for one, am starting to get BORED, and boredom is something of which I will not put! The first they're gonna ask us when we get back to school is what did we do over the summer! I mean, no school for THREE months! Our lives should be a ROLLERCOASTER! And I mean a GOOD rollercoaster! Not like the one we rode in the State Fair," Phineas said. He sighed, and thought of the rollercoaster in the State Fair that only went up one bump, then ended. "Man, that was lame!" he said in disappointment. _

"_Why, if I build a rollercoaster I-FERB! That's it! I know what we're going to do today!" _

I shut the notebook in fright. Those were the exact words Phineas said on the first day of summer vacation. Who wrote this? And why? And how do they know about Phineas?

I tucked in my shirt tightly, then slipped the notebook down my shirt. I'd better keep this. Something's really up. Another thing, how did both Flynn and I have the same dream about Phineas and Ferb's lives? Are Phineas and Ferb special? Are they spied on? Or…are they…characters in a story? I'm not so sure.

I heard a moan. I quickly walked out of the kitchen, but before I left, something caught my eye. All the way up on the counters was a skeleton…of a…a…creature…but…it wasn't a full skeleton. It had teal skin, and a tail. _Perry…_ I blinked back the tears. I needed to go help Phineas-I mean, Flynn. I walked back into the living room where Flynn was sitting on the couch rubbing his head.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You collapsed. You alright?" I asked Flynn. Flynn shook his hand back and forth for a few seconds, then stopped not responding. Well, that WAS his response.

"I'm…I had a dream…about drawing pictures of triangles…and meeting…a man with a pointy nose…who wore a lab coat," Flynn said.

"You mean Doofenshmirtz?" I asked. Even though Phineas and Ferb forgot about traveling across the second dimension doesn't mean Flynn and I forgot.

"Y-Yeah, Doof," Flynn said. "But…he was trying to warn…Mom…er…Linda…about Danville being the center target for an air raid…Something about…World War III…and…that we had to leave Danville. Linda didn't believe it though." Flynn explained. I looked over to the circular orb. It wasn't an orb. It was a bomb, maybe. That didn't explode. If it didn't explode, then why are there two skeletons in the kitchen? And, why are Flynn and I okay? And…bombs don't have circular holes in them either. Then again, maybe this wasn't a bomb in the first place. But then…what is it? Why is it here? What's up with the notebook? And…did Phineas and I really live as Phineas and Ferb? Or…was it…seriously a dream?


	3. Survival

Fletcher's POV

* * *

><p>We hadn't left the house. Not yet. We were able to fix the door so the undead wouldn't be coming in. Speaking of which, none had come to attack us yet. I didn't show Flynn the notebook yet. I felt like Flynn wasn't ready for this confusion.<p>

When we met Nessa, she looked so much like Vanessa…but…Nessa's hair is black, and her nose is different. It's not ugly like Doof's…but it's not pretty like Vanessa's.

I scrounged around the kitchen looking for food…the food was old and covered in fungi. The refrigerator didn't work and almost every plate was broken or completely shattered. I also hid Perry's skeleton and the other skeleton in the closet so Flynn wouldn't see it. I don't know why, but…I just wanted to protect him. As if…as if he really IS my brother.

Also, the bathroom or shower didn't work either. We didn't even bother taking showers…we just wanted to wash our faces, but the facet in the sink was clogged with god-knows-what. So, we decided to use the shower…but that didn't work. Green slimy god-knows-what poured out of the shower. The toilet didn't flush so the bathroom smelled like crap.

Because there was no food, or water, or any alive and healthy rats we could eat, Flynn and I decided we were going to leave the what looked like Flynn-Fletcher home.

"Why does it look so much like our home?" Flynn asked.

"I dunno. Maybe because we dreamt here, we dreamt about this house?" I suggested. Flynn frowned. He opened a drawer in the kitchen, and took out a butcher knife.

"We could use these against the undead," Flynn suggested. I smiled.

"Yes we could. Try not to cut yourself with it." I joked. Flynn frowned.

"Why're you joking during a time like this? We don't know who we are, we probably don't know where we are, there are living UNDEAD people outside who can possibly kill us-" For some reason, I knew Flynn was going to get into this rant-mode. I interrupted.

"I was joking so that we don't feel so helpless…" I said. "Now, stop waving that knife around, okay? You're making me nervous." Flynn handed it to me.

"You have it, I'll feel safer with a wrench or something…"

"What good will a wrench do?" I asked him. Flynn sighed. "If you try to beat an undead with a wrench, more undead will attack you."

"Good point," he said. Flynn took out a eleven inch, sharp knife. "How's this for a weapon?"

"Good." I said.

"What about armor?" Flynn asked.

"Just because they're undead doesn't mean they have sharp claws or sharp teeth. They're just like us…except dead. So, all they'll do is try to bite us or beat us. They're not like the infected people from Left 4 Dead." I explained. "All we'll get is a few bumps and bruises."

"Okay," Flynn said. We walked out of the kitchen into the living room in front of the front door.

"Ready to go?" I asked Flynn. Flynn nodded nervously. "Here's a tip, don't attack unless attacked."

With that, I slowly opened the door. It was so foggy Flynn and I couldn't see which direction we were going or where we were. After walking for a little bit, on the grassy ground was a pole. Not far from the pole was a street sign that said: Maple Drive. I gulped. That's a street in Danville, and we were possibly in the Flynn-Fletcher house. We're definitely in Danville…

"FLETCHER! WATCH OUT!" Flynn cried. I turned around to see an undead running toward me wildly. I lunged forward and stabbed my knife into the undead. The undead collapsed to the ground.

"Do this every time you kill an undead or they'll just come back to being an undead," I cut the undead's head off, then tossed it somewhere into the fog.

"Sorry I didn't defend-I-I-I-" Flynn began to stutter.

"It's alright," I said. "This is your first time."

Flynn and I walked slowly down what looked like a street.

"D-D-Do you think they are other people out there…who had the same dream we had?" Flynn asked. I shrug.

"I don't know," I said. "Maybe."

"HEY!" a voice called. Flynn and I stopped. Nessa? We turned around to see a body running towards us. The closer it got the more we could tell it was a girl. Finally, a pale girl with black hair came up to us. Isabella?

"What are you two doing out here?" Isabella asked.

"Isabella?" Flynn said. "It's me! It's…Phineas…I think,"

"Phineas?" the girl said. She looked around carefully. "We can't talk out here. Follow me."

Isabella began running in one direction, and Flynn and I began to follow her. Finally, we reached a house. Isabella's house.

"Get inside, hurry," Isabella said. We quickly rushed into Isabella's house. It was perfectly fine compared to the what looked like the Flynn-Fletcher house.

We walked over to the living room, and sat down on the couch.

"I don't really know a Phineas," Isabella said. "But I know I dreamt about a Phineas."

"Well, I dreamt that I was Phineas," Flynn said.

"What about you?" Isabella asked me.

"Well, I dreamt I was Ferb. Phineas and I now call ourselves Flynn and Fletcher so we can separate the dreams from reality," I explained.

"Ah, I see. My dream name was Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, but god, I hate it. You may call me Bella," Bella said.

"Alright…Bella…" Flynn said. I smiled.

"So, Flynn, Fletcher, what's been going on with you since you woke up?" Bella asked. As Flynn answered, I analyzed Bella and her house. It was just like the Garcia-Shapiro household except tattered. There was lots of dust everywhere, and the refrigerator, sink, and bathroom probably didn't work.

Bella was wearing a long sleeved black shirt with a V cut, under the shirt was a pink tank-top. She was wearing what looked like rubber pants, and long, black, three-inched boots. Her hair was a complete wreck, but it still looked pretty good.

Flynn's reply?

"Well, we woke up in what looked like Flynn-Fletcher household, except the roof is broken, and there is a giant orb in the middle of our living room. After that, we met a woman named Nessa who told us that Phineas and Ferb are apart of our imagination. In all honesty, I don't really think so…" Flynn explained.

"Well, what else would they be?" Bella said bitterly. "Real? If they're real, if, we're real, then what happened to Danville? And…how do we know we're not dreaming right now?"

There was a pause. Nobody knew if they were dreaming right now, and that Phineas and Ferb's lives were really our lives. I was debating on whether I should show Bella the notebook, without Flynn's knowing, of course.

"The question you should be asking is how long were you asleep?" We all turned around to see Nessa leaning on the wall, arms crossed, a smirk on her face.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"Take a look around you, the undead walk the streets, there is a fog covering all of Danville, and you all completely lost your memories. You also all had the same dream, but as different people from that dream. Coincidence? I don't think so." Nessa explained.

"Well, there was a orb in the middle of our house. It was letting out some sort of gaseous air," Flynn said.

"Do you think that could be the cause of this all? If so, how did it get there? Why was there? And, who put it there?" Nessa asked.

"If you know all the answers then tell us!" I said.

"Oh no, that would mean less thinking for your brains. Besides, don't you want to know who you really are? The orb is connected to everything else that you haven't discovered yet, including who you really are. Find out about the orb, you find out about yourselves. Another thing, if I told you who you really were, you wouldn't believe me." Nessa explained.

Nessa snapped her fingers, and disappeared into thin air.

"That woman gives me the creeps," Bella said.

"You're right." Flynn agreed.

"Do you guys want to find out who you really are, or do you want to stand there gawking?" I said.

"You sound British…" Bella said.

"Maybe I am. We-don't-know." I said.

"I'm starting to think we really are Phineas and Ferb." Flynn said.

"Well, Flynn, I don't think so. If we really were Phineas and Ferb, then why did Nessa tell us that Phineas and Ferb are apart of our imagination?" I asked. "Think about it,"

Flynn paused.

"I'm not sure. But if we're not really Phineas and Ferb, then why are we in Danville? The same exact Danville from our dream?" Flynn stated.

"Maybe this Danville existed first, and we dreamt about it because we actually live in it." I explained. Flynn said nothing more, and neither did Bella.

"Let's think of a plan. We're all very hungry and thirsty. We need to find a working grocery store. And perhaps a furniture store where we'll be able to sleep." I said.

"What about the orb? What do we do with that?" Bella asked.

"We need to survive first, then discover things later." I picked up my weapon.

"Let's go,"


	4. Undead or Unknown?

Bella's POV

* * *

><p>Meeting Flynn and Fletcher was like going back to the dream. Phineas was Isabella's deep desire and crush. Why? I had no clue. Flynn was a cutie, no doubt, but I don't think I have an overly obsessive crush on him. Besides, he doesn't exactly look like Phineas. All he had in common with Phineas was his hair, which was a brown-auburn, and his skin tone, which was pale.<p>

Just looking at him, I could see how confused and defeated he looked. How lost, and how hopeless he felt. Like Flynn and Fletcher, I didn't have any memory of this life. All I knew was that I hated the name Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, and that I wanted to be a Hispanic-Mexican. Before I met with Flynn and Fletcher, I was already looking for them. Nessa had told me to. She said it was important for the three of us to stick together.

Who was Nessa to begin with? She wasn't Vanessa, that's for sure. But who was she? Why did she want us together? Why wasn't she telling us who we really were? Why do we have to go, and discover it instead of being told? What was Nessa hiding from us? And why?

Flynn, Fletcher, and I were walking down the street looking out for the undead. Some people would think that the undead would come, and attack you at any chance. But they really don't. They're just like us, except dead and hungry.

_**AAAAAAGGGHHHHH! **_

We turned around, and saw Undead everywhere. They stopped to look around, to see what the loud noise was.

"Let's check it out," I said.

"Let's not," Flynn said.

"Don't be a scaredy-cat. What if it's…I don't know…Candace in pain?" I suggested. Flynn sighed.

"Fine," Flynn said. We rushed into the deep fog, until we finally came up to a dark, dusty, broken building. The sliding doors were broken, glass shards spread everywhere. The building was very large, dead grass and dead leaves were in small patches in various places. Wait a minute…

"Googleplex Mall," Fletcher said. "What happened to it?"

"You're asking us. Everything seems to be like this." I said. We slowly walked up to the broken sliding doors. The holes in the sliding doors weren't large enough. Flynn punched his fist in the glass doors. The doors broke, making a large cracking sound. This, was followed by a moan. The moan was followed by many more moans, then cries for help. Flynn stepped back. He was completely terrified.

"I-I-I don't want to go in there!" Flynn said.

"We have to. Who knows? Baljeet or Buford or Irving could be in there." Fletcher said, trying to lighten the mood.

"What if they don't exist? What if we're the only ones who dreamt the Phineas and Ferb dream?" Flynn said. Fletcher gently grabbed Flynn's hand.

"Don't worry. If anything happens I'll make sure you won't get hurt. Or Bella, for that matter," Fletcher smiled.

"Ferb was always protecting me," Flynn mumbled.

"Maybe it's because Fletcher is a protective person," I said.

"Maybe," Flynn said.

We walked into Googleplex Mall. The upper floors had broken down and skeleton after skeleton were laying on the floor with bags, wallets, purses, and food. Rotten, old food.

"There's a food court here, right?" I asked. Fletcher and Flynn nodded.

"Slushy Dog, that's where Jeremy worked." Fletcher stated.

"They also have a Subway, a Dairy Queen, a Sonic, and a McDonalds. We're bound to find good food in here someplace," Flynn said.

"What if Jeremy is at the Slushy Dog?" I said. We all paused. Quickly, without stopping, we ran all the way to the Slushy Dog.

What if Jeremy is alive? What if he knows the answers to what's happened? And if Jeremy is there, what about Candace? Or Stacey! Or…Or…!

We reached the Slushy Dog. Nobody was there. Least, nobody that we saw. Fletcher walked up to the counter, then bent over. He froze. There was a long pause before Fletcher sighed.

"You better come see this," Fletcher said. Flynn and I slowly walked over to the counter. We bent over.

There, on the ground, was a skeleton in clothes. On the clothes was a name tag. _Jeremy. _

I sunk down to the floor.

"He's dead," I mumbled. How did he die? Why did he die? It doesn't make sense. How could Flynn, Fletcher, and I be alive and young…if this skeleton…Jeremy…is a complete skeleton?

Fletcher pulled himself over the counter. He looked around for either food or signs of how Jeremy died.

"The machines still work here. We can drink Soda and eat bread. The milk is rotten, and the meat is old. The only way we'll ever get protein is if we…I don't even want to suggest it," Fletcher said.

"What?" Flynn asked.

"Eat the Undead. Or…we can find any wild life, and kill them. No doubt they're probably dead," Fletcher stated. Fletcher gave Flynn, and I two cans of Monster.

"This'll keep our energy up," he said. "We can't go falling asleep again, or else we'll end up in Phineas and Ferb land once more." Fletcher took out three loaves of bread, and handed it to us.

"And get behind the counter. They're could be Undead crawling around," Fletcher said. Flynn pulled himself over the counter. I did the same.

We all sat down on the ground next to the horrible smelling skeleton, and ate our food. The more I ate, the more I stared at Jeremy, the more tears came to my eyes. I stopped myself from making any noise. I felt terrified out of my wits. I turned over to Flynn. I noticed he was also crying. Fletcher was the only one looking away from Jeremy, not even crying. Did he care? I don't know.

I slowly leaned my head on Flynn's shoulder.

"You mind?" I whispered.

"No," Flynn whispered back. We sat there for a few moments, not speaking, not drinking, not eating. Just sitting there in silence, hiding from the Undead…and especially the unknown.

_**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh! **_

We all froze. Suddenly, large hard foot steps began smashing to the floor. I felt myself shaking, hyperventilating, my heart frozen in fear.

Fletcher turned over. He quietly lifted his head from underneath the counter to take a good look at whatever was out there. He froze, then quickly got back under the counter. He tried to open his mouth to speak, to whisper. He couldn't. He pointed upwards. Flynn and I turned around, then lifted our heads from underneath the counter. There, in the middle of the food court…was a…was a…gigantic, muscular, so pale it looked green…monster!

Before I could scream Flynn covered my mouth. We quickly got under the counter. Did that thing…kill Jeremy? Is that why Danville is in ruins?

Fletcher picked up his weapon.

Flynn slammed Fletcher's hand down. He glared at Fletcher. Fletcher sighed. Fletcher wanted to hurt the monster, or at least stun the monster, but that was entirely stupid. We had to wait…and if we got caught, we could always hit the monster then run.

All we could do was sit…and wait.


End file.
